Route information in a computer network is identified by various devices in the network in order to efficiently route messages. Route information includes a number of devices through which a message will travel to reach its intended destination. The transmission of a message from one device to another device is referred to as a “hop”, and each routing device is referred to as a “node” in the network.
Routing information in a conventional wired network will change as the physical capabilities of the network change, due to additions or removal of equipment, equipment failure and misconfiguration, and wiring interruptions, removals or connection errors.
Each node in a wired network reports status or status changes by sending routing messages to other nodes in the network. The other nodes identify the best routes by which to send communications to potential destinations using such routing messages, and if a communication arrives, it is forwarded to the node in the direction of the destination that is next in line along that best path. In conventional wired networks, routing messages containing routing information are sent from a node to its neighbor nodes when changes are detected, and may be sent at other times.
Wireless networks in which some or all of the devices are mobile may have bandwidth and power constraints that do not match those of a wired network.
What is needed is a system and method that can use the bandwidth and power required for routing messages more efficiently.